futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Bush Third Term
POD The POD in this story is if Senator John Kerry (D-MA) had beat President George W. Bush ® in 2004. This time, though, Democrats were caught rigging votes, and a whole Civil War erupts upon Vice-President Cheney's assassination by a liberal. Working Timeline 2004 *November: Before President Bush can concede the race, several Democratic staffers are discovered raiding voting booths in Ohio, New Mexico, Colorado, Nevada, Iowa and Florida.. He refuses to concede in any of these states; instead he gives a speech saying that he will be charging the Kerry Campaign and the DNC with attempting to fix the U.S. presidential election in key tossup states. Conservative protestors riot in Washington D.C., Chicago, Boston, and New York City. Many are demanding that Senator Kerry be expelled from the Senate. *December: After a month of civil unrest over the evidence of the Kerry Campaign's atempts at fixing the presidential election, Vice-President Dick Cheney is assassinated in his home in Wyoming. Public outrage erupts in the Red States, and many begin calling for the country to expel Senator Kerry. Conservatives quickly dissent from that opinion when protesters in D.C. are met by counter protestors from liberals supporters of the Kerry Campaign. The two groups stand off for close to two hours until a liberal throws a rock at a conservative, leading the two groups into open confrontation. 2005 *January: While the Christmas Riot has only increased interstate tension, no actual conflict has occurred beyond two protest groups having small scuffles. By the 15th, however, a division of National Guard forces that were being redeployed to Iraq revolted against their commanders and have captured Nellis Air Force Base to prevent all further troops in Texas from being sent to Iraq. By the end of the month the Army has deployed troops to subdue the National Guard Forces at Nellis Air Base. Texas deploys its own National Guard to confront the Army, citing their rights as a U.S. State. After the troops enter combat with one another, the Texas State Legislature votes to secede from the Union. New Mexico, Florida, Alaska, and Indiana shortly follow after their legislatures pass the Liberty Act, a interstate union creating the Republic of America (Bush Third Term). *March: The entire South has joined the Republic. With the fighting of U.S. troops in Iraq to distract the U.S., there is very little that can be done to stop them. By the end of the month China becomes the first country to recognize the Republic as a sovereign nation. *April: The Republic now consists of every Red state, and is holding its Constitutional Convention in Des Moines. The Constitution is sent to popular referendum for approval. *May: Washington, D.C. is put under Marshall Law to prevent the Republic from taking the nation's capital. President Kerry declares emergency powers and effectively shuts down all trade to China and the Republic. France and Germany become the first European country's to recognize the Republic and announce plans to begin free and open trade with the new nation. President Kerry shuts down trade with Europe; the rest of the EU quickly sides with the Republic. *July: After the Fourth of July celebrations in both American nations, the U.N. convines in a new place, Geneva, without the United States for the first time since the inception of the organization. The talk of the meeting is for the world to impose an embargo on the United States and direct trade to the Republic. China promises military support to the Republic if the U.S. continues to attack the new nation's borders; especially during the Republic's presidential elections currently underway. *November: The Republic of America re-elects Provisional President George W. Bush with only minor opposition. Senator Evan Bayh (D-IN) becomes Vice-President. This is hailed by citizens of the Republic as a step toward a working government. All U.S. soldiers serving in Iraq that have defected to the Republic have returned home, and after a period of rest they are re-armed and redeployed to the Maryland Combat Zone where the tension is the hardest. 2006 *February: President Kerry orders more troops to Maryland State border, where the standoff has gone on for over two years. *March: A U.S. murders a Republican Soldier, and the border descends into chaos. The battle quickly descends into downtown D.C. The Second American Civil War begins. *April: Republican officials, having a new and unstable chain of command, are unable to stop the fighting in D.C. in time, and as the U.S. sends more forces into what has come to be known as the Capital Combat Zone. The war begins to feed itself. China offers the Republic assistance, but the Republic states that they haven't actually been attacked yet. The war goes into overdrive when the capital is struck by a thermoberric bomb, killing Vice-President Bayh and State Secretary Condi Rice, along with most of the Republican Congress; there is no evidence as to which country detonated the bomb. The war spins out of control. *May: The U.S. capital is relocated to New York, New York, where President Kerry and the Congress form the Democratic States of America (Bush Third Term). They make a radical shift by adopting socialism as their new economic system. Dissenters are all arrested and placed in prisons in the D.C.-Maryland area. *August: China prepares to land in Taiwan. Europe has prepared to deployed troops to America. *November: President Bush promotes General David Petraeus to Commander-in-Chief Republican Forces Chesapeake (CINCRFC). 2007 *March: The DSA economy crashes: unemployent is at 20% and economic growth is at -2%. *May: The Republican Army takes California, and have secured Nevada, creating a link to the Republican enclave in Oregon. *June: The European Union and the Republic secure the Capital; President Bush pledges that the next Presidential inaugration will take place on the steps of the U.S. Capitol Building. *August: Spies in D.C., disguised as weapons inspectors, conclude that the D.C. bomb was set off by the DSA. 2008 *Nobemver 4: President Bush is reelected to a third consecutive term. His Vice-President is former Governor Mike Huckabee (R-AR). All 50 states participated, as the DSA had all but given up the war effort and surrendered in December, 2007. They put up Senator Barack Obama (D-IL), who wasn't seen as experienced enough to run the fragile nation. Present Day *January: The U.S. Capitol building is rebuilt. The White House is still being redesigned. There are now calls from China, Europe, India, and even Australia for the disbandment of the Democratic States of America for cruel treatment of it's citizens. *August: President Bush and all of his Cabinet resign. Congressman Ron Paul (R-TX14) and Governor Ted Strickland (D-OH) are elected President and Vice-President of the United States of America (respectivley), as members of the Unity Party. They call for the DSA to disband and join the Republic. See also *Democratic States of America (Bush Third Term) *United States of America (Bush Third Term) *Republic of America (Bush Third Term) List List of Presidents of the United States of America This is a List of Presidents of the United States of America from 1981-1989 List of Presidents of the Republic of America List of Presidents of the Democratic States of America Category:Bush Third Term Category:Timeline Category:Politics Category:United States